Dead Rising
Dead Rising (デッドライジング Deddo Raijingu) is a survival horror video game set in an open world environment. It is developed and published by Capcom and produced by Keiji Inafune. It was released on August 8, 2006 exclusively for the Xbox 360 video game console. Dead Rising's story centers on Frank West, a photojournalist who ends up trapped in a shopping mall in the fictional town of Willamette, Colorado, that is infested with zombies. Frank must defend himself from zombie attacks, rescue survivors, contend with crazed psychopaths, and stay alive while still attempting to uncover the truth behind the incident. The player controls Frank as he explores the mall, using any available object as a weapon. The player can complete several main and optional missions to earn Prestige Points (PP) and gain special abilities. The game is designed as a sandbox game and features several endings, depending on the decisions the player makes along the way. The game was a commercial success and has been introduced into the Xbox 360 "Platinum Hits" lineup. Two sequels, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 3 were developed by Capcom Vancouver and were released in September 2010 and November 22, 2013, respectively. Dead Rising 3 is an Xbox One launch title and exclusive. A Wii remake was released in February 2009 titled Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, and a mobile phone version is also available. The Completionist As Fan Appreciation Month comes to an end, On March 14th, Jirard completed Dead Rising, a game that was sent in by "Eric Whitman." Jirard has a personal vendetta with this game, and he has to tackle this problem in order to complete his review! In the opening skit, Frazier offers to take a picture of Jirard, Greg, and Alex with his new camera. Unfortunately for Frazier, Greg constantly has his back to the camera at the last possible second before the shot, ruining all the pictures taken. Jirard finds the plot as throwaway, and just an excuse to make a zombie game. Early on, he also notes how tedious the rescue missions can be for completion, but saves that for later. He brings attention to how the graphics haven't aged well for the Xbox 360, being that it was an early title for the system. The text is also hard to read sometimes, and Jirard finds himself running into a number of game-breaking issues. He also criticizes the voice acting, but notes how addictive it can be to kill zombies. Jirard skips the gameplay section for the time being to go straight to the completion bonus. He recommends that players unlock the Mega Buster from Mega Man early on, due to how overpowered it is. Jirard appreciates the amount of items available as weapons, along with getting points by taking pictures of survivors. Though he harshly criticizes the AI of the survivors, which gets killed way too easily. The time management mechanic also drives Jirard insane, as it all makes the game more trouble to complete than it's worth. Infinity Mode also frustrates Jirard. As a whole, Jirard doesn't think Dead Rising is worth completing in the slightest. Trivia * Jirard has Frank use the "Servbot" head (from Mega Man Legends) throughout the game. * This is the first Completionist episode to include two Completion Bonus segments. * The ending of the review uses the theme music from Continue?. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Xbox 360 Category:Fan Appreciation Month Category:Plook At It!